Last Chance
by Zell's Girl with a Pigtail
Summary: Quistis is a day away from marrying Seifer. Squall confessed his feelings. Will Seifer lose her? O_O
1. Proposal

Squall gently cupped Quistis' face between his hands and said the words she longed to hear. "Quistis, I love you! I've always loved you. Ever since the first day we met, all I could think about is you. I know that I should've left Rinoa, but I was not sure about your feelings for me then. I didn't know that you felt this way about me. Now that I know the truth, I think that you and I should give each other a chance. Rinoa and I are no longer involved. We can finally be together."  
  
Tears were streaming down Quistis' cheeks as she shook her head and tried to gently push him away. Squall didn't stop her. He simply watched her stand by the window with her back to him.  
  
"No, Squall." She said as she looked at the engagement ring that Seifer gave her. "I just can't do that. You have no idea how long I waited for you to say those words to me. I waited so long and I have hurt for so long thinking that you had no feelings for me. You never showed that you cared, Squall!" Quistis said as she turned around to face him. Her teary eyes locked with his clear brown ones. "You're too late. I can't go back to loving you. My love for you was in the past. I'm engaged to Seifer now. The man who I'm truly madly in love with!"  
  
Squall ran to the window and grabbed her so hard on the shoulders that her head whip-lashed into his chest. When she looked up, no longer did she see the kind, gentle man who kissed her ever-so-passionately minutes before, but instead the hard face of a man who looked as if he wanted to hurt her.   
  
Squall looked into Quistis' teary blue eyes. The same blue eyes that looked at him minutes before, telling him that what Selphie said was true. Squall didn't believe it at first, but the look in her eyes confirmed it: Quistis loved him, too."  
  
"She what?!" Squall asked.  
  
"I said that Quistis is going to have a beautiful wedding tomorrow. I can't wait to try and catch the bouquet." Selphie smiled as she enjoyed her lunch break with Squall.  
  
"No, no, no. Not that. You said something about missing out on something wonderful that could have gone on between me and Quistis."  
  
"Uh oh. Umm, Squall, I don't mean anything about it. Please forget I mentioned that." Selphie said as she cursed herself for letting that piece of info slip.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, Selphie." Squall demanded. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, Squall. Really." Selphie answered.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll go and see Quistis about this."  
  
Selphie thought for a minute. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you're not going to see Quistis about this."  
  
"Fine." Squall replied.  
  
"Quistis was in love with you."  
  
How could Squall have been so blind? All those times that she was sweet to him was her way of showing him how she felt. Even when Squall was cold to her, Quistis was always there by his side, comforting him whenever Rinoa was not around.  
  
"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not in love with me anymore? Can you, Quistis?!" Squall said furiously.  
  
Quistis still has feelings for Squall, and her heart begs her to say so. However, her heart also begs her to stay with Seifer; the man who did nothing but love her. Every time Squall broke her heart, Seifer was there to cheer her up, comfort her, and most of all, love her. Never once was Seifer cruel to her or made her feel unimportant.  
  
"Squall, Seifer is the one I love now. I'm sorry, but I don't..."  
  
"Quistis, don't say it! I know that you don't mean it. If you're not in love with me, you should have pushed me away when I kissed you earlier!" Squall said as he felt himself loosing this battle with her. "You kissed me back, and very passionately as I recall."  
  
"Squall, if you love me, you'll let me go. Please, Squall, let me be happy. Seifer loves me and I love him. I'm marrying him tomorrow. Please, Squall," she said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Let me be happy with Seifer."  
  
Squall let her go then. He walked to the opposite side of the room and ran his fingers through his brown hair. He stood there for a while looking at Quistis' reflection on the mirror to his left.  
  
"Maybe I should just do that." Squall thought to himself. "I wasted my chance with her and she deserves to be happy. All I ever did was hurt her. Oh, if I could only go back in time." Squall continued to think. "I'd go back and do everything differently. I'd hold her in my arms instead of push her away."  
  
"Squall," Quistis said as she wiped another fresh tear on her cheek. "I think you should leave now. There's nothing left to say."  
  
"Fine, Quistis. I'll leave now, but I can't promise you that I'm just going to sit back and watch you walked away from...us. Don't give up on us, Quistis." He said as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Squall, nothing will change my mind. I'm marrying Seifer and there's nothing you..."  
  
"Listen to me, Quistis!" Squall said as he moved close to her. "I am not giving up. I know deep down you still want to be with me. I can feel it, and I can clearly see it in your eyes!" Squall said as he started to cover her mouth with his.  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to listen to any more of this!" Quistis said as she turned her head and reached for the doorknob. "If you're not leaving this room, then I will!"  
  
As Quistis' hand turned the doorknob, Squall's hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "Before you go, Quistis, I do have one question to ask you. Will you marry me?!" 


	2. Stay

Seifer carried a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other as he happily walked towards Quistis' room. In exactly eighteen hours, thirty-eight minutes, and 43 seconds, he will be married to the woman he so deeply loves. He wanted to see her one last time before their wedding tomorrow. Looking at the bouquet of red roses, Seifer couldn't wait to see the huge smile on her face when she sees it.  
  
Seifer reached her room and was about to knock on the door when he heard Quistis' voice. "Stop it! I don't want to listen to any more of this! If you're not leaving this room, then I will!" Her voice was so loud that he could tell that she was on the other side of the door. He was about to call out her name when he heard Squall's voice. "Before you go, Quistis, I do have one question to ask you. Will you marry me?!"  
  
Seifer stood in shock. "Oh no!" he thought. "He's going to take her away from me." Seifer wanted to bust the door open and give Squall a piece of his mind, but he stopped himself because he wanted to know what Quistis' answer was going to be.  
  
"Is she going to say "Yes" and leave me?" Seifer feared. "Or will she stay with me."  
  
Seifer knew even before he and Quistis got together that Quistis loved Squall. Sometimes, he would watch her walk down the halls and would see her face light up when Squall was around, but he would also see the sadness on her face when she would see Squall kiss and hold Rinoa lovingly.  
  
It angered Seifer to see her cry over an asshole like Squall. He couldn't understand why Squall couldn't see how wonderful she is. Rinoa is also beautiful but she is no match for Quistis' beauty.   
  
Seifer was always in love with Quistis, but he always did his best not to show it because he was afraid that he was not going to be good enough for her. He was afraid that she was going to laugh in his face and call him a fool. That was the only thing that was holding Seifer back until one day when he realized that he could love her more than Squall ever would.  
  
A few months ago, Seifer decided to go to the Training Center and catch some people in the "secret place" since the Disciplinary Committee could use some people to discipline. It was pretty late and Seifer was expecting troublemakers but instead he saw Quistis crying, with her back to him.  
  
Seifer cursed to himself. "It's that bastard, Squall, again!" he thought and he turned to leave. "I'm going to get that piece of..."  
  
"Se..Seifer."   
  
Seifer turned around and saw Quistis wiping her tears away as she looked at him.  
  
"Quistis." He said in a soft whispher.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." He answered.  
  
"Nothing," She cried. "I'm just..."  
  
"You're crying because of Squall, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Quistis lowered her head and didn't answer.  
  
"You really should forget about that jerk. He's not worth your tears, you know?" Seifer said as his heart went out to her.   
  
Quistis raised her eyes to his and tried to smile. "Are you trying to be nice to me, Almasy? This is the first time I've heard you say something nice to me."  
  
"There's a first time for everything." He answered as he stood in front of her and wondered what Squall did to hurt her this time. "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. He was..."  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Seifer said as he shook her shoulders.  
  
Quistis raised her eyes to his and he saw her pain. At that moment, Seifer wished that he could kiss her pain away.  
  
"He had a fight with Rinoa tonight. I was trying to comfort him but Squall said...he told me to stay out of his life."  
  
Seifer didn't realize it but he pulled Quistis in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"Forget about him." Seifer said as he stroked her hair. "You deserve someone who loves you and won't say anything like that to hurt you."  
  
Quistis looked up at him and teased. "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?" she asked in a soft whisper; shocked at his response.  
  
"Yeah, me. Give me a chance, Quistis, and I will show you what real love feels like." Seifer said as he cupped her face between his hands and covered her mouth with his.  
  
Ever since that day, they've been inseparable. They spent every moment together. Seifer showed her nothing but love, and slowly--very slowly--Seifer felt Quistis begin to love him. The more and more they spent time together, the less and less Seifer saw Quistis love Squall. He finally won Quistis' heart, or so he thought.  
  
Now as Seifer waits for Quistis to answer Squall's proposal, he found himself feeling a bit insecure. "Don't forget about what we have, Quistis. Please stay with me." 


End file.
